The Wolf Inside
by CandyLover1
Summary: Stiles thought his life couldn't get more boring. The week started with Allison transferring into their school. It was a new change, but it was nothing compared to what lurked in the Beacon Hills forest. Nothing could have prepared Stiles. "Those eyes! Who are you? What are you?" Everything isn't as it seems when the people around Stiles take on the form of a beast. M/M Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This fiction will contain themes of homosexual relationships, graphic sex, hints of bestiality (meaning knotting), and violence. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; this is purely a work of fiction based off of the TV show Teen Wolf. This is not profit based.

He just couldn't, for the life of him, get his stupid locker to open. He banged his hand against it and immediately recoiled from the slight stinging pain that was now his palm. He cursed to the high heavens as Scott heard the cursing and waltzed over to Stiles' locker. "You okay there?" he asked with his dopey, almost lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah, I am completely fine. The girl of my dreams still refuses to acknowledge my presence, I didn't make first line in the lacrosse team, and my damn locker will not open. I am absolutely peachy," he responded with a huff. He wasn't normally so bitchy, he just wanted his life to go the way he wanted it to for once. He never really expected Lydia, perfect Lydia, to ever respond to his advances, but when she decided to date Jackson, the biggest douche in the entire school, Stiles' pride felt more than a little wounded.

"Well, let me help you out there," he said with his hands up to cautiously slink around Stiles to put his hands on the lock. "It's really not that hard to open a locker. Just be patient with it," he said with a click as his fingers magically opened the lock with ease. Stiles knew he did not have to worry about Scott knowing his combination, it's not like he had anything worth stealing anyway.

"We both know that patience isn't your strong suit either".

"Yeah yeah, just get your stuff already; we'll be late to Chemistry," Scott said with an uncharacteristic snort. Since when did Scott care about class time? Last time Stiles checked, his best friend was flunking every class. He swore that it actually took an effort to fail so miserably. He guessed you could say that his best friend wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Stiles quickly stuffed his chemistry book into his backpack with some notebooks and quickly strode to class, giving Scott a questioning look over his shoulder as they both made it to class just as the bell rang.

"Class, we now have a new student joining us today. Please be sure to welcome Ms. Allison Argent into our classroom," The teacher's snarky tone rang out as she introduced the girl, Allison. "You may take a seat in front of Scott," she said as she pointed to him in his row. It wasn't hard to notice the way Scott nearly audibly squeaked from in his seat as the new Argent girl made eye contact with him.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he knew that his best friend would now be fawning over her every little move. Stiles really couldn't blame Scott for acting so nervous around the girl; she was definitely what society would call "pretty". She had a small frame, high cheekbones, and dark hair that was very full with small curls sitting at the small of her back. Stiles had to admit to himself that he would probably be smitten with her too if there hadn't been someone in his heart already, Lydia. The thought of Lydia made him outwardly groan, catching the attention of the other students as they eyed him weirdly. He glanced up at the clock as he started tapping his foot impatiently as his mind distanced itself from the teacher's ramblings. Today was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

When the bell finally rang for lunch later that day, he was dreading the incoming onslaught of his best friend's new puppy love. And just as he thought that, his friend came whipping around the corner into the lunch room, heading straight for Stiles.

"Dude, you can make it a little less obvious about the subject you want to talk about," Stile laughed lightly as he saw Scott's eyes go wide, disbelieving.

"You don't even know what I was going to say though".

"I don't need to be a detective to know that you want to talk about Allison Argent. You're love-struck my friend," he laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows comically, his bad mood from earlier today now forgotten. He saw Scott's eyes widen even more, giving him a puppy look that he would say was cute, he would just never say that out loud. "Yeah, yeah, you got me there. Sometimes, it's like I don't even have to speak with you Stiles," Scott said as he started doing cheesy psychic sound affects you would sometimes hear in old movies. Stiles raised his eyebrows, unamused.

"Dude, I'm serious. You need to help me talk to Allison. She's perfect. Just look at her!" he swooned as he stuck his spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He nearly choked on his spoon as Lydia walked by, with Allison in tow.

Stiles hit Scott's back to try to relieve his choking, not in the slightest bit worried for his friend and his shenanigans. His friend was a little overdramatic, but sometimes it could be endearing. "Look, I'll help you talk to her tomorrow, but don't get your hopes too high. She may be pretty on the outside, but you don't know who she is. You can't tell she's "perfect" as you put it, because you don't know her yet," he calmly said as he looked ahead at the table where Lydia usually sat, but now Allison sat there as well.

"Yeah, I know. Lighten up. All this serious talk is making my appetite go away," Scott said as he shoveled in the last bit of potatoes into his mouth. Stiles didn't think Scott would ever have a problem with appetite; the guy ate like a pig. He had to admit though, watching Scott eat was a spectacle to behold because nobody knew where he put all the food.

The bell rang again, signaling that lunch was over as Stiles' head snapped up from the noise. He looked to Scott and smiled when he saw him grumpily throw his tray of food away. Stiles normally ate cafeteria food, but he brought his lunch this time, which he was going to gladly eat on the way home. He was never really hungry during lunch time anyway.

He walked with Scott in the hallways until they had to split up to go to separate classes, but before he left, he mouthed a question to Scott since the principal was walking past them.

"Wha..? Stiles, you know that I can't read lips," he said loudly with his eyebrows scrunching up in concentration. Stiles gave out an aggravated huff and said, "Come over tonight, I made some plans".

"Oh, okay". And that was that. They both hurried off to their classes as Stiles whipped his phone out of his pocket. Once inside the classroom he sat down at his desk and had the phone hidden under the desk with his fingers poised over the letters to send a text to Scott.

M y place, tonight. We're going on an adventure. Have your flashlight and be at my house around 10.

-Stiles

Stiles sighed as he read the text again, making sure to be vague just enough so that Scott felt obligated to indulge in his night escapades. If he were too specific, Scott might not be interested in going with him. Stiles just felt the urge to do something. Something was making him anxious and jumpy; maybe it was his A.D.D acting up again. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, not even noticing that he was taping his pencil against his desk until the teacher started giving him death glares. He mouthed a 'sorry' to the teacher and tried to keep still for the rest of the class. Yes, tonight had to relieve at least some of the boredom he was feeling. He kept twitching in his seat as he looked up at the clock and groaned for the second time that day; today is going to be a long day indeed.

Author's note: Hello, this is my first time doing a Teen Wolf fanfiction, so any tips would be appreciated. As for a sneak peek into the next chapter, the title will be "Into the woods". I'll let you guys assume what that means. Reviews are very much appreciated, so if you like the story, feel free to leave a review!


	2. Into the Forest

Warning: This fiction will contain themes of homosexual relationships, graphic sex, hints of bestiality (meaning knotting), and violence. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; this is purely a work of fiction based off of the TV show Teen Wolf. This is not profit based.

Into the Woods

Stiles cracked his knuckles and stuck his pencil in his mouth as he hunted around his closet on all fours. How hard can it be to find one flashlight? His thoughts cursed at himself once again as he shuffled along his floor before his fingers met the cold bite of metal. _Aha!_ He hurriedly grabbed the flashlight and squinted as he was back into the light of his room. Sure, his room was big, but it was extremely messy; clothes seemed to form mountains in random piles. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light as he took the pencil out of his mouth.

"Stiles! I'm heading out! I got a call at the sheriff's office. Don't stay out too late," his dad shouted as he came closer and closer to his doorway, finally stopping in front of it to ask, "What are you doing on the floor? And clean up this mess".

Stiles rolled his eyes and casually lied to his father, "Just about to start on some homework dad". He quickly shuffled the flashlight on the floor behind him so it was out of his father's view. It's not that he didn't feel guilty for lying to his father; it's just that he learned as a kid that if you wanted to get away with anything being the sheriff's son, you had to be sneaky.

"Uh huh," his father made a disbelieving grunt as he headed back to the living room and made his way out the door. He always had a way of knowing when a person was lying; he just chose to let Stiles do as he pleased, because for the most part, he didn't get in too much trouble. At least Stiles liked to think so.

Stiles scratched the last of the objects needed on the list off with his pencil, a smug grin spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat. Even if something exciting didn't happen tonight, he'd at least get to see Scott being a scared puppy in the woods. Yes, he really did mean the woods. He could have been more creative with his choice in location tonight, but he made this plan on the drop of a dime, so he rolled with it. He wasn't stupid, he had heard of mountain lions attacking people on the History channel before and briefly realized that some may still reside in Beacon Hills, so he took his dad's old hunting knife with him, placed snuggly in his worn down bag.

His phone buzzed insistently at his side and his hand flashed to it at lightning speed. He smiled to himself as he saw a text from Scott on his screen. It's not like he was expecting anyone else to text him, Scott was his only friend, not that he was complaining. He and Scott went together like peanut butter and jelly.

I'm ready when you are, just come pick me up. –Scott.

Stiles quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and turned the light off as he left his room; his dad tended to nag at him for leaving his lights on because money was tight, and his wasteful usage of electricity made the bill higher. He made his way to the door and looked at the mostly empty house behind him as he closed the door and locked it with a loud clunk. Man, the house was old. He never really complained about it though, since he spent his childhood here with his mother. And at the thought of his mother, his chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to scatter his thoughts at once before the painful memories seized him and destroyed his mood.

He spotted his jeep on the driveway and made a content noise in his throat as he approached it. He loved his beautiful jeep. All negative thoughts were forgotten as he got into the car, the smell of old leather filling his lungs as he turned the ignition; his jeep purring to life. He turned on the radio and Mr. Mom by Lonestar started to play, not one of his favorites, but his dad loved the song, so he kept it playing as he made the relatively short drive to Scott's house. He only hoped Melissa was at work already, she tended to ask too many questions.

When he pulled into Scott's driveway, he was already waiting for him on the porch. Scott really was a puppy. "Hey Scott, are you ready to leave?" Stiles asked as he came to the door.

"Dude, you haven't even told me where we are going to go tonight," he said, the pout evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you, there was a risk that you wouldn't go. I can't have that, now can I?" He knew he was being unfair, but Stiles always got what he wanted. He was a mastermind when it came to plans.

"Well, I'm as ready as I will ever be, but I need to say goodbye to my mom really quick," Scott said as he got up quickly from his porch step and disappeared into the house as Stiles inwardly groaned at the mention of Melissa. He could already hear the conversation going on inside as he waited on the porch, his weight shifting from foot to foot as he sat impatiently. He never was one to sit still during anything, curse his stupid A.D.D.

"Are you sure you have everything? I don't know what you two are really up to, because I know you don't really have homework, especially this late at night, but I know I won't get any real answers from you," her tone was harsh, but only because she was concerned.

"I told you mom, I have everything!" Scott said with a whine. Stiles winced, because he knew how it felt to be on the other end Melissa's inquisitions.

"Oh? Really? Did you bring your inhaler?" There was no response after Melissa's voice, only the quiet sound of shuffling beyond the door that even Stiles had to strain to hear.

"Okay, now I have everything," he grumbled as he swung the door open once more, his ears pink from embarrassment as Melissa made eye contact with Stiles.

"I hope you have the mind to take care of my son now," her voice was once again stern as she looked to Stiles before she broke into an easy smile.

"I will to the best of my ability, but I can't protect him from his own stupidity," he said in a joking manner as Melissa went to hug them both goodbye to God knows wherever they will end up.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Scott quipped back at Stiles over his Mother's shoulder as Stiles hooted with wild laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist. No need to be so ser-" he started as he was interrupted by the thud of a fist into his back. He winced from the sudden pain, but he knew he deserved it. He just couldn't control the wolfish grin on his face though because he was so amused by the pink in Scott's face from frustration.

"Well, you two be careful now. Stay out of trouble!" Melissa shouted to the both of them as they made their way to the jeep. Did he mention that his jeep was his baby? He was in the car quicker than Scott; he only wished that Scott would follow his example and close the door gently. He winced when Scott clearly did not follow his example. He was about to growl out a complaint when he saw Scott's wolfish smile in mock victory. Very well then. Stiles: 1, Scott: 1.

He cruised down the road in an easy silence with Scott. He normally wasn't so quiet. He usually babbled endlessly with people, so this was a spectacle to behold. Stiles felt that the only person he could ever feel comfortable with while being silent would be Scott.

He eyed the road for the particular sign that would no doubtedly come up quickly in the darkness. He squinted and slowed his jeep when he saw the sign, "Beacon Hills Wildlife Reserves". He turned his car into the dirt path and made his way easily into the ranger park area to park his car. He knew that the lazy park rangers wouldn't notice his car parked on the other end of the parking lot as he and Scott exited the car. He was jittery and nervous with a kind of "yippee, I'm actually doing something" kind of way.

"What are we doing in the forest? It's really freaking creepy out here Stiles," he said while looking around, unconscientiously curling his arms around himself. Stiles' lip upturned in a half amused smile at the scared reaction from his friend already.

"Just exploring. I told you, we are going on an adventure," Stiles said in a matter-of-fact tone. He dragged Scott into the woods by the arm as his friend flailed in a miserable attempt to get away from Stiles' grip. "Calm down, calm down. I won't keep you out here for long, if that makes you feel better. I just wanted to see if the rumors of the mountain lions were true," he said with the most innocent smile he could muster.

"M-mountain l-lions?" Scott audibly gulped as he swayed on his feet. His best friend really was a scaredy cat. Not very puppy-like, like most of his features.

"No, Scott, not really. I'm just screwing with you man," Stiles chuckled as he dodged Scott's incoming punch to his gut. "We're here just because it's something new. We need to do something for once. This past month has been so boring that it makes me want to start something against my better judgment."

Scott huffed in his frustration from being dragged around by his friend's antics and looked up at the full moon. At least he could try to enjoy the night a little, or make it less intolerable by focusing on something else other than the creepy ass forest, like the loud chirping of the crickets.

"Come on then. I have a flashlight," Stiles said as he took the lead and started off on one of the nature trails as he clicked the flashlight on. He was glad he wore pants because the mosquitoes were everywhere, and it was really annoying dammit.

Scott followed close behind until the path widened so he could walk at his side. His earlier fears weren't gone, but they were reduced now that the flashlight provided at least some light. Scott picked at some of the leaves as they whipped across their chest gently as they made their way past the initial undergrowth of the forest.

Here, the trees were taller, much taller than the teens themselves. Scott craned his neck to try to see if he could spot the sky, but the night was so dark that even squinting didn't seem to help. He scrunched his eyebrows until the little "v" formed between them as he tried to look harder.

"What are you concentrating so hard on? You'll give yourself wrinkles pretty boy," Stiles said teasingly when he saw the expression on Scott's face.

"I was just trying to see where the trees ended. The trees are freaking humongous!" Scott exclaimed but he didn't make a notion to look up again, because he knew he wouldn't be able to see much.

"Well, yeah, this is a pretty old forest. The pine here must be hundreds of years old. Some say that the trees in this particular area are actually replacements though. There was a large forest fire 10 years ago. Remember? The day that we were all told to evacuate from our homes until the fire was put out? We even got some time off for school," Stiles explained, proud of himself that he actually remembered all the details from so long ago.

"I can barely remember that, but I think I do remember it being on the news," Scott said, looking lost in thought and in apparent concentration.

As they made their way deeper into the forest, Scott kept thinking about Allison. He really did want to speak to her, but he was so socially awkward that it was hard to do. He never had a game plan like Stiles always did. He wished he had his friend's genius sometimes. He really wanted to ask Stiles how he was going to get the two of them together when he ran into Stiles' back.

Not at all phased by the sudden stop he began to ask, "Hey, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but could you tell me how I can talk to All-" Scott was cut off abruptly as Stiles' hand flew over his mouth.

"Sh!" Stiles made his shush noise as quietly as he could, but he still felt like it was too loud in his ears. His eyes jumped and darted place to place in the suddenly quiet forest.

"Dude, I know I talk a lot, but really? Putting a hand over my mouth?" Scott exclaimed loudly, not at all getting the hint from Stiles to shut up.

Stiles turned an incredulous glare onto Scott, making the boy's lips automatically snap shut. Stiles slowly, but surely started to back away without turning and motioned for Scott to do the same thing with a flick of his wrist.

A snap of a twig from under Scott's sneaker made them both jump, but they continued to inch ever so slowly back toward where they came. The crickets have stopped. God, the crickets have stopped. That's never a good sign.

The loud sound of a branch snapping seemed to come from right behind them, instantly making the scaredy cat Scott start running like a maniac into the woods. With no flashlight.

"Wait a minute you idiot! You don't know where you're going and you can't see!" Stiles shrieked as he took off after his friend, his legs pumping with new-found adrenaline.

He seemed to catch up with Scott just as Scott screeched to a halt near a creek. The sound of running water and loud labored breaths was all that could be heard. Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, and realized Scott was holding his.

"What's the matter dude? It was probably just an animal. Let's head back already. It's late," Stiles said but he could clearly sense that something was wrong. His gut wretched with anxiety as his friend didn't answer him. He only pointed ahead of him, his hand shaking and pale in the moonlight.

Stiles followed his hand and took a sharp intake of breath, losing almost all of it as soon as it went into his lungs; his mouth opened to form an "O" as a loud scream echoed throughout the forest. A flock of birds previously silent rushed out of the nearby trees.

Stiles felt someone shaking him and realized that the loud pitched sound in his ears was his own screaming. He looked at his best friend in horror as Scott tugged him as hard as he could to start running. Stiles blindly followed, the strength in his legs now gone as he was running with what felt like limp noodles.

He didn't know how long they had been running, but flashes of the scene they had seen kept re-rolling through Stiles' mind. A dead girl. Half a dead girl. So much blood. Stiles suddenly stopped and immediately vomited his entire dinner on the forest floor, the acid burning his parched throat from running so long. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he kept vomiting. It was getting hard to breathe the longer he puked. The intestines were spilling out of her, claw marks all over the lower half of her body; the only half.

Scott made a small noise in his throat to indicate that he wanted to keep running to get to safety. Stiles finally looked up at him just as another CRACK of wood splintered behind them. Stiles immediately jumped into position to reach for his knife in the small pouch on his bag, his hand blindly grabbing as he felt the knife bite into the skin of his palm as he took it out of his bag. He threw his bag carelessly onto the forest floor; his only thoughts now were on survival.

Scott made a shrieking noise as he went to go run away, but he was stopped short by a mass of black that swept through Stiles' vision. All it took was a blink before ruby red droplets went flying through the air, the sound of a muffled scream still so loud in the otherwise silent forest.

Stiles went lunging at whatever that beast was, knife in hand, as he roared with fear and fury. He knew his life was probably going to end here, because of his stupid need for an adventure, but he would die trying to protect his friend.

He swung quickly at the dark mass that nearly covered Scott's whole body, but his body seemed to be moving in slow motion. The beast turned its head, not quite looking back at him, but moved to get out of the way. Stiles was terrified that he was going to end up killing his own best friend, but when he flew forward, now unbalanced, his knife sank into the meat of the beast's leg, eliciting a long eerie howl that shook him to his bones.

His fingers barely registered the feeling of fur as the knife sank deeper and deeper into the wound with the force of his body weight before being launched across the forest floor and hitting a tree trunk with a sickening thud.

He distantly heard the sound of feral howling grow softer and softer as his head swam with pain. He raised his hand to his head as he felt something warm and sticky on his face. Blood. He was bleeding. He tried to sit up but collapsed to his knees as his whole world spun. He squinted across the forest and laid eyes upon the figure that was his friend. He held his breath, and then finally noted that his friend's chest was rising and falling with each breath, though much too fast.

Stiles dragged himself upward again and made his way toward Scott. The smell of blood was thick in the air as he tried to heft Scott up over one of his shoulders. He never was a strong guy, so that coupled with his injuries made him practically have to drag him to whatever way safety was now.

Stiles could tell that Scott was bleeding heavily, but he couldn't tell the extent of his injuries because of the scarce light the full moon provided them. He didn't know how long he had been dragging the both of them, but the sounds of Scott's pained moans urged him to rush to help.

After stumbling along for what felt like hours, Stile's sneaker finally landed on something that felt like pavement. Yes, pavement. He saw the lights of the ranger station and thanked every God in existence as he could practically see the sleeping ranger's face.

Stiles kept dragging Scott with him, his friend now definitely passed out from the blood loss. He was about to knock on the ranger station as he heard another howl from the forest. Stiles froze right where he was and turned his head to look to the forest line, dreading what he might see. Red, glowing eyes stared back at him from a distance away. Stiles opened his mouth once more and screamed.

So much for waking up the ranger gently.

Author's note: Hello readers! Sorry for the late update, school just started for me I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . For those who are wondering, no, this story will not go exactly according to the actual show. I have some very good plot twists planned out for this fiction. As always, please be sure to review:). Criticism is welcome as long as it's productive. Make sure to leave feedback:D


End file.
